Peine et Regret
by Lola by Lolitta
Summary: La traversée des douze temples est une terrible épreuve pour les ennemis d'Athéna. Parfois pour leur Gardien, aussi. Bien des années avant que les cinq bronzes ne viennent, un jeune chevalier gravit les marches, la peine accroché au cœur. Parfois le réconfort vient de personne qu'on était loin d'imaginer. Même si ses personnes sont elles même envahies par leurs propres tourments.


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! ^^**

**Ma première fic sur Saint Seiya !**

**Dîtes moi se que vous en penser, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Des larmes glacées coulaient le long des joues du jeune Verseau.

Il les effaça d'un brusque geste rageur. Même si dans la moiteur de cette nuit Grec, seulement éclairé pas la lune et les étoiles, personne n'aurait put les voir.

Il arrivait devant la première Maison du Sanctuaire.

Heureusement Mû du Bélier était toujours à Jamîr depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Il ne verrait donc pas Camus en train de pleurer. Le onzième gardien détestait être vu en position de faiblesse. Il passa rapidement la première maison en pensant machinalement que voila bien longtemps qu'il n'avait vu son gardien. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré c'était juste quelques temps après que Mû est reçu son armure d'or… si proche et pourtant cela paraissait comme une éternité à Camus : il c'était passé tant de choses depuis.

Aldebaran gardait la deuxième Maison et celui-ci se trouvait dans ses appartements privés. Camus se félicita une fois de plus d'avoir programmé son arrivé si tard au sanctuaire. Le saint du Verseau émit une brève émanation de cosmos pour avertir le chevalier du Taureau que ce n'était que lui et qu'il était inutile qu'il se dérange. Reconnaissant le deuxième gardien renvoya lui aussi une onde chaleureuse et joyeuse de son cosmos au chevalier des glaces pour le remercier. Une ombre de sourire parut sur le visage de Camus, le cosmos d'Aldebaran était comme lui, bienveillant, amical.

Mais bien vite l'objet de sa visite lui revint en mémoire et de nouveaux des larmes traitresses vinrent mouiller ses yeux. Ne pas craquer, pas tout de suite se morigéna Camus. Plus que quelques temples et ce serai bon, il pourrait se laisser aller dans les bras de la seule personne en qui il avait totalement confiance.

Le temple des gémeaux était lui aussi vides depuis maintenant des années. D'abord Kanon avait disparu, puis Saga… Personne ne savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Toute personne doit un jour disparaître pensa amèrement le Verseau en traversant le troisième temple.

Puis vint la Maison du Cancer. Il espérait juste que DeathMask le laisserait passé sans histoire. Et rapidement. Son deuxième vœu fut exaucé car le gardien du quatrième Temple n'était apparemment pas là. Un rapide sondage de l'habitation privé avec son cosmos permit à Camus de confirmer ce qu'il pensait : le chevalier d'or n'était pas présent. Certainement en mission, déduisit le Verseau traversant rapidement l'intérieur du temple.

D'ordinaire l'atmosphère du Temple du Cancer le laissant indifférent. Mais aujourd'hui… il ne pouvait en faire abstraction. La mort rodait dans ses lieux, l'odeur de la mort s'infiltrait en vous à chaque pas. Ses masques sur les murs, le sol… Il se sentit oppressé, le français pressa l'allure jusqu'au temple suivant pour laisser cet horrible impression poignante derrière lui.

Devant le Temple du Lion se dressait majestueux et royale son gardien, Aiolia. Camus grimaça un peu en l'apercevant, lui et le Lion ne c'était jamais vraiment bien entendu. Leur relation était courtoise point. Ni plus ni moins. Mais Camus ne voulait voir qu'une seul personne. Seulement pour voir cette personne, il devait traverser le temple du Lion.

Arrivé à la hauteur du cinquième gardien, le Saint du Verseau le salua avec sa politesse coutumière et lui demanda tout aussi poliment s'il pouvait traverser son temple. Aiolia se contenta d'un simple signe de tête pour le saluer et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait passer. Alors que Camus s'éloignait la voix du cinquième gardien s'éleva :

_**« N'était tu pas censé resté en Isba durant quelques temps encore ? »**_

Camus se retourna, un peu interdit qu'Aiolia engage ainsi la conversation avec lui :

_**« Si. J'y retourne demain. Là c'est juste… un rapport… un rapport de mission que je dois remettre au Grand Pope. »**_

Le chevalier du Verseau étant l'espion du sanctuaire, il n'était pas rare qu'il revienne ici pour prendre ses ordres de missions et rendre ses rapports ensuite. Satisfait Aiolia hocha la tête et après avoir salué le onzième gardien, retourna devant sa Maison pour en garder l'entrée. Après l'avoir brièvement salué à son tour, Camus repris son chemin. Il détestait mentir, même à quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement comme Aiolia, mais là il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible s'il révélait le pourquoi de son bref retour au sanctuaire.

Aller plus que quelque temple…

La sixième Maison avec ses deux grandes statues Bouddhistes lui semblait toujours aussi étrange et déplacé dans un sanctuaire à la gloire de la déesse Athéna mais il avait fini par s'y faire et maintenant elles lui paraissaient aussi ancrées dans le paysage que les colonnes à l'ancienne mode des autres temples. Camus souhaitait que Shaka médite et le laisse rapidement passer car il touchait à son but.

En même temps, le jeune indien méditait souvent une grande partie de la nuit donc… peu de chance qu'il soit occupé à autre chose. En arrivant dans le temple il vit le saint de la Vierge en position du lotus lévitant et méditant comme toujours. Camus retint un soupir de soulagement et passa rapidement devant Shaka en lui murmurant un simple :

_**« Bonsoir Shaka de la Vierge. » **_

La réincarnation de Bouddha n'ouvrit pas les yeux comme à son habitude, mais intensifia en peu son cosmos pour indiquer au chevalier du Verseau qu'il avait senti sa présence et le salué à son tour sans sortir de sa méditation.

Camus, une fois sorti du temple de la Vierge, courut à prendre haleine pour arriver au temple de la Balance, vide lui aussi depuis des décennies et des décennies. Comme lui avait dit Milo un jour :

_**« Ça occupe de rester le cul collé sur un tas de cailloux devant une cascade. »**_

Ce jour là Camus avait collé une petite claque sur l'arrière de la tête de son compagnon et lui avait répliqué qu'il ne faillait pas manquer de respecter au chevalier de la Balance, c'était quand même leur ainé à tous.

_**« Ouais,**_ c'était récrié Milo, _**à plus de deux cent piges tu m'étonnes qu'il ait du mal à bouger son cul. Tient il devrait aller au bord de la mer, ça le secouerait un peu et ça lui ferait du bien pour ses rhumatismes, a son âge, il doit en être perus. »**_

Le français l'avait repris en lui disant que déjà, on disait perclus et non perut et que le vieux maître avait certainement ses raisons pour agir ainsi. Devant le regard remplit de malice de Milo, Camus n'avait pas continué la conversation comprenant que se compagnon l'avait fait marcher une fois de plus. Pour se faire pardonner le Saint du Scorpion le souleva dans ses bras et sous les hauts cris du chevalier des glaces psalmodiant qu'il n'était pas une princesse, Milo l'emmena à sa chambre pour se faire pardonner d'une façon que le très charnelle Scorpion magnifiait.

C'était pour lui que Camus était revenu : il voulait Milo, son Milo. Il voulait juste se coucher prés de lui, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il le console, qu'il lui dise que tout ira bien maintenant et peut-être une fois que le Verseau aurait finit de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, peut-être que Milo lui ferait lentement et tendrement l'amour. Et le français ensuite se coucherait dans ses bras et Milo apaiserai ses songes des ses horribles cauchemar.

Mais soudain un doute affreux traversa l'esprit de Camus : si le Cancer était en mission, il y avait des chances pour que Milo soit en doublon avec lui. Oh non pas ça… Non pas aujourd'hui, pas ce soir. Il avait besoin de son Scorpion. Mais une autre idée réconforta aussitôt l'esprit du français : peut-être que le Cancer était avec Aphrodite, car c'était en général avec lui que l'italien partait en mission. Oh oui, sa serai tellement merveilleux. Mais arrivant à l'entrée de la Maison, Camus dut se faire une raison… Milo, n'était pas là.

La Maison du Saint du Scorpion était désespérément vide. Vide comme le cœur de Camus qui menacé de se briser à tout instant. Les larmes qui c'était tarit quelques Maison plus bas recommencèrent à couler et cette fois ci le Verseau ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Il s'appuya contre l'une des colonnes du temple pour ne pas s'écrouler à terre tellement la douleur qui enserrait son cœur, qu'il avait cru de glace si longtemps, fut forte. Tellement qu'elle faillit le terrasser.

Il songea un moment à pénétrer dans les apparentements privé du Scorpion et de dormir dans le lit de celui-ci… avec son odeur, peut-être que cela calmerai les élancements douloureux de son cœur ? Mais bien que tentante durant un moment, cette idée parut ensuite bien faible à Camus : avoir juste l'odeur de Milo, sans Milo qui le serrait dans ses bras, sans sa chaleur… non cela serait encore plus dure pour lui. Autant qu'il monte a son temple et laisser passer sa peine dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Oui c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Péniblement le Verseau se décolla de la colonne et traversa rapidement le temple de Scorpion. Une fois à l'extérieur, il leva les yeux vers le ciel grec illuminé d'étoiles et chercha sa constellation. Lorsqu'il la trouva, elle ne lui procura pas le réconfort qu'elle semblait lui prodigué d'habitudes. Dépité de trouvé un palliatif a sa douleur Camus entreprit la traverser des deux derniers temples qu'il lui restait pour arriver dans le sien.

Le premier temple allait être vite franchi, Aiolos étant mort voila plusieurs années. Le dixième par contre avec Shura, aller être plus compliqué. Camus savait que son taciturne voisin restait assez tard à garder l'entrée de son temple. Même s'il s'entendait très bien avec le Capricorne, le Verseau n'avait qu'une hâte à présent, c'était de rentrer chez lui pour laisser éclater sa peine.

D'un pas rapide, il grimpa les escaliers menant au temple du Sagittaire. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ralentit le pas voulant retarder l'entrevue qu'il aurait irrémédiablement avec Shura. Il devait se calmer, rester maître de ses émotions. Traversant lentement le temple, il sentit soudain une présence très diffuse, l'entourer. Méfiant Camus se teint sur ses gardes : un intrus c'était introduit dans le sanctuaire ?

Non impossible, Aldebaran, Shaka ou Aiolia aurait du sentir quelque chose et serait intervenu. Comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu grimper si haut dans les Maison Zodiacal sans alerter personne ? Camus se concentra davantage sur se qui l'entourait, mais cela semblait être très faible. Non pas faible se reprit Camus, mais cela semblait venir de très loin… comme une ombre de cosmos…

Au bout d'un moment le français se rendit compte que cette présence n'était pas du tout agressive, mais au contraire qu'elle essayait d'apaiser la peine du Verseau. Ce concentrant davantage, il s'aperçût que ce cosmos ne lui était pas étranger, mais cela remontait à loin, très loin… Ou avait–il senti ce cosmos ?

Un souvenir revint à la mémoire de Camus, celui d'un jeune homme avec un ruban rouge retenant ses cheveux, un jeune homme qui avait offert à Camus son premier livre de comte. Un jeune homme qui c'était pendant un temps occupé de lui ainsi que tout les autres futur ors secondé de Saga, Kanon et ensuite plus tard de Shura, lorsque celui-ci reçut son armure.

Aioros ? Non impossible ! Il était mort voici plusieurs années. Et pourtant cette bribe de cosmos lui appartenait, Camus en était sur. Ce même cosmos rassurant qu'avait le jeune homme quand l'apprenti Verseau avait été amené par son maître, si effrayé du haut de ses cinq ans. Il se souvenait d'Aioros le rassurant, le poussant à aller jouer avec les autres apprentis Ors. Oui c'était bien le même cosmos.

Devant cette révélation Camus en resta transi et renonça à retenir ses larmes glacées. Il laissa le cosmos d'Aioros l'envelopper, aller jusqu'à son petit cœur gelé par la douleur et le chagrin immense que le Saint des glaces ressentait. Il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, mais il se laissa bercé par le réconfort venant d'outres tombes du Sagittaire.

Il sentit une caresse venant du vent tiède comme si on essayait de sécher ses larmes. Camus eut un pauvre sourire au travers de ses larmes, faut-il qu'il soit devenu faible pour que ce soit quelqu'un de mort, un traitre qui plus est, qui le réconforte. Le cosmos se fit un brin plus chaud comme pour le détromper, puis tourbillonna autour de lui et fini par disparaitre. Regardant autour de lui, Camus se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêver… Peut-être, il ne savait plus, la douleur l'anesthésiant totalement maintenant qu'il savait que Milo ne serait pas le pour le soutenir, le guérir. Il sortit à pas lent du temple et s'arrêta sur le parvis de la neuvième Maison.

Machinalement il releva à nouveau la tête vers les étoiles cherchant sa constellation, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur celle du Sagittaire. Était-ce un errements de sa part, mais il lui semblait que cette constellation brillait plus fort que tout à l'heure. La lumière des étoiles la composant semblait briller d'une douce lumière qui apaisait les cœurs et soulager les peines. Camus eut un petit sourire et murmura tout bas :

_**« Merci… mon ami. »**_

Les étoiles semblait lui répondre en brillant une à une, puis elles reprirent leur luminosité naturelle. Camus baissa la tête, pas sur encore de se qu'il venait de se passer, mais terriblement émus d'avoir était en contact avec quelqu'un qui c'était montrer si bienveillant avec lui alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait repris son ascension que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Shura :

_**« Camus ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? »**_

Il releva la tête et vit le visage sérieux du Capricorne, mais ses yeux était teinté d'inquiétude.

_**« Oh, par Athéna ! Tu pleures ? »**_

_**\- Je... non…**_ tenta de nier le jeune homme.

_**\- Bien sure que si. Camus qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**_

_**\- Rien… puis-je passer Shura ?**_

L'espagnol hésita, Camus étant un de ses rares amis.

_**\- Tu peux passer,**_ finit-il par dire. _**Mais Camus,**_ reprit-il, _**je sais que Milo n'ai pas là et que vous êtes très proche tout les deux, mais je suis aussi ton ami. Alors sache que si tu veux te confier à moi, tu le peux.**_

_**\- Merci Shura, mais je… je vais juste à mon temple…**_

_**\- Bien.**_

Pourtant le Verseau ne bougea pas, engourdi de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer en quelque heures. Il c'était contenu devant son élève gardant une posture digne, commune à tous chevaliers des glaces et ne voulant pas l'affliger encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Puis venant au Sanctuaire, il pensait pouvoir se décharger de toute sa peine auprès de son compagnon, mais…

Une larme coula, puis suivis d'une autre et d'une autre et quoi qu'il essaye de faire Camus n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer. Il sentit que quelqu'un l'enserrait doucement. Shura. Ses pleure redoublèrent. Il avait disparu… pour toujours…

_**\- Qui Camus ?**_

Et là le français se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Et il se rendit compte à quel point son comportement devait paraitre étrange au Capricorne, lui qui restait toujours de marbre face à toute situation. Mais là il avait le cœur trop gros.

_**\- Mon apprenti…le plus âgés… **_

_**\- Isaak ?**_

_**\- Oui.**_

_**\- Qu'est-il arrivé,**_ demanda doucement l'espagnol.

_**\- Il est tombé dans la mer… sous la glace… emporté par les courants… je n'étais pas là… et …**_

_**\- Il est…**_

_**\- Mort… Et je n'ai rien pus faire.**_

_**\- Je suis désolé Camus.**_

_**\- Je sais que ça ne devrait pas me toucher ! Des tas d'apprenti meurent durant leur formation de chevaliers. Mais …**_

Shura comprenait tout a fait le tiraillement de Camus. D'un côté le digne chevalier qui devait former les apprentis et laisser sur le bord de la route les autres trop faibles pour suivre l'entrainement donc pour faire de bon chevaliers au service d'Athéna. Mais de l'autre tout simplement l'humain qui pleurait la perte d'un enfant que Camus avait enlevé depuis quelques années maintenant déjà.

Oui Shura comprenait. Il baissa les yeux vers la neuvième Maison… Lui aussi avait du faire passer le chevalier avant l'homme, il y a longtemps de cela… Obéir au Pope ou laisser Aioros s'enfuir et se contenter de voir le chevalier du Sagittaire rétrogradé, puis répudié pour traitrise. Mais toujours en vie. Pourtant ce soir là Shura avait prit la première solution. **C'est ce qui devait être fait.** Mais au fond de son cœur, il y a ce trou béant bien présent depuis des années maintenant.

Aioros était pour le jeune Capricorne d'alors, un modèle : fort, respectueux, loyal, droit et juste. Et aussi plus… Dans les méandres de ses souvenirs et de ses pensées les plus secrètes, Shura du Capricorne avait trouvé beau l'adolescent qu'était alors Aioros. L'espagnol du haut de ses douze ans, tout juste revêtu de son armure, avait senti son petit cœur d'enfant battre pour le jeune grec.

Revenant au présent Shura secoua la tête. Ne plus penser à ça, il aura assez de temps à se morfondre, seul dans son temple en repassant en boucle cette nuit tragique… Tout en essayant vainement de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

_**\- J'aimerais apaiser ta peine Camus. Vraiment. Te dire que tout va s'arranger… qu'avec le temps… que la douleur s'estompera. Mais tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre que c'est faux n'est pas ? **_

Le français se contenta de hocher la tête. C'est ça qu'il aimait avec Shura, l'espagnol ne se perdait jamais en vaine paroles si elles étaient inutiles. Il profita encore un peu de l'étreinte de son ainé, qui avait dû être surpris qu'il se laisse faire, Camus étant connu pour ne pas aimer les accolades en tout genre. Et même s'il n'excellait pas dans ce domaine, Shura tenta de partager un peu de chaleur humaine avec son jeune pair. Puis le Verseau finit par se détacher de lui et gêner de s'être laisser ainsi aller, il le remercia gauchement et partit rejoindre la solitude et la froideur de sa Maison.

Le Capricorne regarda partir le jeune Verseau et poussa un profond soupir.

Depuis quelques temps, Shura pressentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Dans un avenir proche, il le sentait.

Une ombre était tombée sur le Sanctuaire, murmure des prémisses futures.

Et le doute et parfois l'appréhension s'insinuait dans le cœur des hommes, protecteur d'Athéna. Insidieuse, trouble et insaisissable, cette impression ne quittait pas le dixième gardien.

Il allait se passer quelque chose et quelque en soit l'issue le résultat en serait inéluctable.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le neuvième temple et ayant le même réflexe que Camus, rechercha des réponses et du réconfort en sa constellation. Cela lui sembla drôle mais la constellation du Sagittaire lui paraissait plus brillante ce soir là, comme pour… le consoler.

Un rare sourire orna les lèvres de l'espagnol, puis il secoua la tête de dépit. Pourquoi ces étoiles voudraient le réconforter alors qu'il en avait tué leur représentant. Il courba la tête, accablé. Puis il se détourna, marchant à pas lent vers ses appartements privé, méditant.

Plus les contours de l'avenir se dessinaient, plus ils devenaient sombres et incertains.

Mais là-haut, la constellation du Sagittaire se remit à briller de sa douce lueur comme un présage pour les temps futur : au plus profond des ténèbres, une lueur naîtra.

* * *

**Alors ?  
**

**Je pense en écrire d'autres, car j'ai plein d'idées ^^**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère.**

**Bises.**

**Lola.**


End file.
